fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Cable
Silver Cable is a cable company launched in 1972. Owned by QTV Inc. since it's launch, Silver Cable has provided the best entertainment in it's coverage area in Texas. It has operations in Texas, Arkansas, New Mexico, Georgia, Florida, Rhode Island, New Hampshire, Arizona, California, New York, Nevada, Washington, Utah, Oregon, Colorado, North Carolina, Indiana, Illinois, South Carolina, and Missouri. It is one of the top rated cable companies in Texas, Utah, New Hampshire, and Arkansas. It is at least the top 10 rated cable providers in 19 states. It also operates a high speed internet, called Silver Internet: Connecting The World. Since 2005, it has expanded into Alaska, Hawaii, Massachusetts, Maine, Tennessee, Maryland, Virginia, Kentucky, and Ohio, with its purchase of CableFirst. Disagreements ABC - 1998 On May 3, 1998 Silver Cable pulled ABC's KTRH in Houston, WNEW in NYC, and KLAN in LA. ABC and Silver Cable finally renewed ABC's agreement for the next 15 years. NBCUniversal - 2012 On March 3, 2012 NBCUniversal's agreement expired, and Silver Cable pulled NBC's O&O stations, Telemundo's O&O stations, and all the networks owned by NBCUniversal. NBCUniversal and Silver Cable were trying to make a deal, but kept changing their plans. Finally On March 12, 2012 all of NBCUniversal stations were back on the TV Guide, while NBCUniversal signed their agreement. Krueger Broadcasting - 2012 On May 2, 2012 Krueger Broadcasting's agreement expired and couldn't pay back due to financial problems. So all of there stations were pulled. But after the 'Spend More, Earn More' idea, Krueger and Silver Cable renewed its contract. Lady Luck Communications - 2014 On January 1, 2014 Silver Cable pulled all of LLC's stations. Silver Cable accused Lady Luck of demanding higher carriage fees (that Silver Cable claimed totaled in the tens of millions of dollars) to be used to help pay off debt, and alleged that it illegally bundled carriage agreements for St. Louis's KNSL and South Bend's WOIT , which the company denied, stating its approach complied with FCC regulations. The stations and UPN (which was also dropped due to the dispute) were restored through a new carriage agreement that was reached on January 8, following a riot in South Bend for the FCC to intervene in the dispute. RDN - 2015 On November 3, 2015 RDN's contract ended and Silver pulled all of RainbowDash72's stations, leaving many RDN viewers scrambling to find RDN. Even WXSB, WRDN, WMLP, KMLP, and KRDV were not available. RD72 quickly try to renew the agreement. It was completed November 5, 2015. Entry into The Sovereignty of Dahrconia 2016 At the bequest of The Head of The Dahrconian Parliament, Silver Cable entered negotiations with companies in the mid northern section of the country to alleviate a situation that arose from a major TV provider dispute concerning prices and programming. Several smaller companies have claimed that they had right within the disputed area, and the Dahrconian Communications Commision was forced to step in and make a decision. When Silver Cable heard of this dispute, the CEO made an offer to the Dahrconian Communications Commission to enter Dahrconia and make the needed repairs. MORE COMING SOON! Logos sc_97.png|Silver Cable Logo (1997-2000) newsc98.png|Silver Cable Guide in 1998 Silver Cable.png|Silver Cable Logo (2013-present) Category:Cable Category:San Antonio Category:Texas Category:Cable providers Category:Silver Cable